kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Manannan (unofficial)
Manannan in the Unofficial Games I just took a look at the letter in KQ2+ and it definitely does not imply that they are not relatives. The letter reads: "My dear sister, It has been a while since my last letter to you and quite an age since we last spoke. Such are the busy lives we lead. I know of your preoccupation with eliminating your competition and wish you well in your ongoing endeavor. As for my part, the servant I have owned for the last seventeen years is soon to come of age. It will almost be a shame to kill this one, for he is quite adept at his chores. But the tradition must be observed at all times. I shall require a replacement in the not-too-distant future. Perhaps I should think up a new name for my next slave, though it is much easier when I need only remember one. I've asked the Father to notify me at once, should he hear of any likely candidates. Speaking of which, though it is in no way my place to question the Father (for surely he has the best interest of all his followers at heart), does he not spend so much time locating the item of legend, which he has been seeking for almost a millenium? While he is not to be second-guessed, I do wonder. Is he so assured of its existence that he is willing to turn his attention away from his flock for so long a time? As for our remote brother, he seems increasingly interested in the ladies these days. I believe he has his eye on a royal couple who are expected to conceive a girl within the year - or so the signs say. I must confess, if he's prepared to wait so many long years for the child's maturation, then he has far more patience than I. I await your reply, dear sister, and hope this letter finds you well. If you have the chance to speak with the Father, perhaps you would inquire of his commitment to this item he seeks. I would advise the utmost discretion, naturally. Your loyal, and by far the better sibling, M" Brothers and sisters within an order are not referred to as each other's siblings, and probably would not use phrases like "dear sister". Where Mordack is concerned, it's a little vaguer but given that he is the only person (other than the Father) referenced and it says "our" brother, this is almost certainly a family relationship as well. Otherwise, why wouldn't Manannan write about Abdul Alhazred or any other member of the Society? Grahamburger 12:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually as I recall the team has said that they are just titles within the society, and not intened to mean familial relationship. The antique store owner was going to be made a new sister, at one point IIRC, as well. And Caldaur is called brother at several points. The Father himself actually from a different age in time, and not familial to any of the others.Its akin to a nun saying, "sister Agatha" to their fellow sister, or a Father O'Brian, Brother Schuster. :The fact they call each other "siblings" while not normal to a catholic fraternity/brotherhood etc, its actually something unique to their particular fraternity (almost a injoke). :But if you want to make sure you can go ask Erpy. He's pretty open on explaining things. I've added the comment back, but with a fact check tag until someone gets the hay from the horse's mouth so to speak.Baggins 23:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know they use brother and sister as terms for members of the Society, because they made it seem more like a religious order. However, they would not use the term "sibling" unless they were siblings, would they? It doesn't make any sense as an "injoke" type of thing, especially since the game offers absolutely no further explanation about it *not* meaning actual siblings. I can ask Erpy, but I'm pretty sure they did not change anything that was canon in other games, only things from KQ2, in which case they'd also still all be related. Grahamburger 06:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, please clear it up, I'd appreciate it.Baggins 08:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erpy says: "Manannan, Mordack and Hagatha are siblings...that's pretty much official KQ canon. (or semi-official, at least). In The Father's organisation, "sister" and "brother" are simply used to indicate membership." Grahamburger 14:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC)